


The Voice

by Madangel19



Series: TGSU Oneshots [2]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen, Imaginary Friends, You know who it is, kinda cute, kinda spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: Mak finds out she has an imaginary friend





	

**Author's Note:**

> Setting up stuff for future one shots :D

"Cowboys!" Mak crowed as the movie came on. Sh eloped watching western movies with The Spine.

"I'm sure you'll like this one, little one," The Spine paused and looked around briefly before continuing, "Wait a moment, Mak. I left my water bottle in the kitchen. I'll be right back."

He paused the movie and got up to leave for the kitchen, leaving Mak alone in the huge viewing room.

Mak hummed silently to herself as she waited. To her surprise, she heard someone else humming along with her. She stopped and heard it. It sounded like a man humming.

"Who's there?" Mak whispered.

_A friend._

Mak cocked her head in confusion. Where was that voice coming from.

"Where are you?" Mak asked curiously.

_I'm with you, darling. I'm…your imaginary friend._

Mak smiled. She had heard lots about imaginary friends. The Jon had lots of them. She had so many questions for this strange being.

"What's your name?"

There was a pause. A soft chuckle soon followed.

_My name is too hard for you to say, darling. Call me T._

"T? That's a weird name," Mak commented.

_Not as weird as Mak._

Mak giggled. T was so funny!

"Where are you from, T? Tell me about yourself," Mak said happily. She was so happy that she made a new friend.

There was silence. Mak frowned. Did she say something wrong?

"T? What's wrong? Are you still there?" Mak asked worriedly.

_We'll talk later, darling. I….don't like being around robots._

"Oh! Don't go!" Mak cried out in desperation.

"What's wrong, Mak?" The bass voice of The Spine asked from behind. Mak spun around and faced her uncle who watched her with a worried expression on his faceplates. Would he believe her if she told him about T?

"My imaginary friend disappeared," she pouted.

"Poor thing," The Spine smirked, sighing loudly as he settled down on the couch. Mak joined him by his side.

"What's your friend like?" He asked.

"I don't know what he's like. All I know is that his name is really long and that I should call T and he's my friend," Mak explained. The Spine tensed up at the mention of T's name. He stared at her with a look of scared confusion. Mak stared back as well, confused at her uncle's actions.

"What's wrong?" Mak asked.

The Spine shook his head, steam pouring out of his mouth. He looked deep in thought, a troubled expression on his face.

"Ahh, don't worry about it, little one. Would you like to tell me more about your friend?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"He doesn't like robots," Mak replied sadly. She heard a soft hiss from The Spine as if he were agitated.

"That's a bit odd. Can you ask your friend why he doesn't like robots?" He asked through strained smile.

"Sure!" Mak chimed and continued, "T? My uncle The Spine wants to know why you don't like robots."

There was silence followed by a soft chuckle. Mak gasped when she replied. He said a naughty word!

"That's not very nice, T!" Mak scolded. She looked up and saw the concern forming on her uncle's faceplates.

"He said a very bad word about robots," Mak muttered.

The Spine hissed loudly as steam poured out of his cheek vents. Mak braced herself for a scolding but nothing came.

"I don't think this T should be your friend if he says bad words, Mak," The Spine said in a seriously low voice. Mak frowned at his statement. She was going to lose a brand new friend. She didn't want to lose T. He was funny and nice.

Mak felt a cool hand rest on her shoulder and she looked up into emerald optics. They held deep sympathy to her sorrow.

"This is only for your own good, little one. You can make up more imaginary friends if you wish," he said as apologetically as possible and continued with a smile, "Don't looks so sad. Do you want to watch the movie?"

Mak smiled and nuzzled the side of his face, making him chuckle. Mak crawled into his lap as he started the movie. 

As she watched the movie, Mak couldn't help but think of T. He was imaginary…right? Imaginary friends are supposed to be made up by the person, but this T came out of nowhere. Was he real? And why was The Spine so worried about the mention of his name? It was strange.

_Don't worry, darling. I'll alway be with you._

Mak smiled. T was real.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read The Greatest Show Unearthed, then you'll know who T is and that he is not a friendly imaginary friend.
> 
> More coming real soon :D


End file.
